Timeless Death
by Raven-DG
Summary: Tai and Sora go on a date but what happens next will remain as the timeless death... please R


**I don't own anyone in here. They all belong to whoever owns them yada, yada, yada. Tai and  
Sora are 16 years old in this story, so that should give you a good idea of how old   
everyone else is. Tissues might be needed for this. I hope it's good. **  
  
Timeless Death  
  
Stargazer 89  
  
A beautiful, clear night. Stars were shining every way, and a cool breeze was blowing.  
  
Tai was hoping for a night like this. He was walking to Sora's house for a big time date.  
He was going to take her to his favorite dating spot. He was passing by other lovers as   
well, going out for a nighttime stroll. Tai looked up towards the starry night sky, sighed,  
and continued walking.   
  
'I wish my parents could see this.' He thought to himself, then he sighed and looked back to  
where he was going 'Their own kid, going on the biggest date of his life, and they aren't   
even here.' Tai was wishing his parents weren't in America. Sure they were only a phone call  
away, but it still isn't the same. Kari had a date with T.K. and Tai was going to go with   
Sora.  
  
The small breeze ruffled Tai's hair as he stopped infront of the apartment Sora lived in. He  
took a deep breath to gather up his courage for the night. 'I may have the crest of courage  
, but it ain't working right now.' Tai smiled at his own joke. He took another deep breath   
and marched up to the apartment and took the elevator to room number four thousand and   
thirty six.   
  
The room belonged to Sora and sometimes her mother. Sora was still probably getting ready,   
so he waited a few minutes. Tai leaned on the wall opposite of the door to Sora's apartment.  
He wasn't wearing anything fancy, just his high school outfit. He didn't have anything   
fancy to wear. A few minutes passed and he raised his hand to knock on the door. But before   
he could knock, the door opened. Sora appeared in the doorway with a look of surprise on her  
face.  
  
"Oh hi Tai!" she said. Then she made a gesture to come in "Come in and sit down, I've just   
got to finish a few things and I'll be done." She disappeared into the room again as Tai   
came in.  
  
Tai looked a little shocked and then he relaxed, and went in. He looked around "This is a   
nice place you have." He said. Even though he had been in it hundreds of times, he was still  
amazed at the sight of Sora's apartment. Everything was so neat and tidy, and in order.   
  
"You always say that Tai." Sora called from the bathroom, then she laughed "But it's still   
sweet of you to say that."   
  
Tai went over to the bathroom door, which was open and light was shining onto the floor.   
Sora was leaning over the sink putting on red lipstick. Tai leaned on the frame, trying   
not to make any noise. Sora looked up from her image in the mirror to Tai's image. She   
capped up the lipstick and put it back into its place in the cabinet.   
  
"Well, all I need to do now is get my top on, and we're set to go." Sora said, passing Tai   
who was still leaning on the bathroom doorframe.   
  
Tai hadn't noticed it before, but Sora was only half dressed. She had the bottom part to her  
dress on and on her top she only had a bra. She hurried into her room, turned on the light,  
and closed the door.  
  
Tai got off of his spot and looked around. Sora had her school outfit hanging on the   
restroom door. The TV was on, but it was turned down really low so that it was almost on   
mute. The stand the TV was on was also like a dresser. Right next to the TV was a picture,   
a picture of the whole gang. Tai went over to it and picked it up. He smiled as he glanced  
over it. Everyone looked so happy. No one looked like they were going to have boy friends   
or girl friends; they just looked like a tightly woven bunch. Tai put the picture back down  
again.  
  
"So Sora, where's your mom at?" Tai asked, glancing around  
  
"She's working at her new job. She won't get home until sometime around five in the   
morning." Sora's voice drifted from her room. "What about your parents, and Kari?"  
  
"Kari's got a date with T.K. and she won't be back 'till later tonight. Mom and dad are   
still in the U.S. And I don't know what they are doing now." Tai said without paying any   
attention to where he was looking  
  
"Oh." Sora said. Then she opened the door and did a little fashion model runway walk infront  
of Tai. Then she turned all the way around. "So, how do I look?" she asked  
  
"You look…" Tai was lost for words. In his opinion, she looked like a dream. Sora was   
wearing a full cut dress, which stopped right above he ankles. Then she was wearing a   
spaghetti strapped shirt. It was all a dark blue color, and in the center of her shirt was   
a small red heart. "You look great!" he said with a smile  
  
Sora looked at Tai and winked "Thank you." Then she put out her hand towards Tai.  
  
Tai bent down to one knee and took her hand and kissed it. Sora started to blush. Tai got   
back up, but his hand was still on Sora's.   
  
"The coach is waiting, madamozel." Said Tai in his fake French accent. Sora smiled, and Tai  
escorted her to the elevator and pushed floor one. They went down to the first floor and   
walked out the doors into the parking lot. Tai was still holding onto Sora's hand as they   
walked over to the sidewalk and as Tai took Sora to his favorite place.  
  
The sidewalk and the street were lit up with the streetlights. Tai put his arm around Tai's   
shoulder and Sora snuggled up to Tai's body.  
  
"Sora, why are you all dressed up for this?" Tai asked kindly  
  
Sora smiled a small smile "Because… because I want to remember this night. I might not wear  
this dress ever again, but… when I look into my closet and see this dress, I'll remember   
this night."  
  
Tai smiled. More couples were walking on the street, talking sweet talk to their lovers. As  
the night pressed on, less and less people were seen. The buildings were replace slowly by  
trees, and the breeze became a soft wind, carrying scents of the ocean that surrounded   
Japan.   
  
"Where are you taking me Tai?" Sora asked in a soft voice  
  
"Some place really special, and probably the most beautiful place in all of Japan." Tai   
said in just as soft of voice.  
  
Sora came closer to Tai. Soon the sidewalk thinned out, reviling only grass.  
  
"Just a few feet more." Tai said stopping. Then he turned to Sora with a mischievous smile  
"Okay, now close your eyes, and don't look. When I say open your eyes… well, you know."   
  
Sora looked at him with a nice 'give me a break' look. She did as she was told and closed   
her eyes. Tai then took her hands in his and led her to his spot.   
  
"Just a bit further." Tai's voice said in barely a whisper.  
  
Sora just nodded. Then a few minutes passed and Tai stopped leading her.  
  
"Keep your eyes closed, okay." Tai said  
  
He moved behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. And moved her slowly forward.  
  
"Now, open your eyes." Tai said, letting go of Sora.  
  
Sora opened her eyes slowly, and gasped in surprise. Tai was right, it was beautiful. They   
were on a grassy ridge that over looked the ocean. On the other side there were lights,   
thousands of them, all coming from buildings on the other side. They all looked like little  
fireflies. She looked up at the sky and saw thousand upon thousands of stars. She turned,   
speechless, to Tai, who was smiling and laughing a little.  
  
"So do you like it?" he asked  
  
"Like isn't a word for this." She waved her hands around. "It's more like beautiful or some  
other long word that I don't know that's close to beautiful." Sora finished with a smile  
  
Tai didn't say anything, but continued smiling and looking out onto the water. Sora turned   
to look as well. Tai took this chance to walk over to her.  
  
"Wana… um… sit down?" Tai asked nervously.  
  
Sora nodded almost just as nervous. Tai sat down on the grass, and Sora next to him. Nothing  
was said for a few minutes. They tried talking a couple of times, but they seemed to say   
everything the same way and at the same time. Whenever that happened, they laughed nervously  
and turned their heads away from each other. Tai sighed and moved his hand. He moved it,  
not noingly, right on top of Sora's. Even though no one could see it, they both had a look  
of surprise on their faces. Then they whipped their heads around to look at their hands.  
  
Both of their hands were linked together. Tai's was holding Sora's, and hers holding his. They  
felt the warmth of friendship and love in the touch. Friendship of which that would last a  
life-time, and love that would last forever.  
  
Tai smiled and Sora returned the smile. Then they stopped. They were studying each other's   
faces as if they weren't ever going to see eachother again. Tai looked deep into Sora's  
dark brown eyes, and Sora looked deep into his. They stood like that, hands together and   
looking deep into each others eyes, not noticing that they were coming closer together. Then  
Sora just wrapped her arms around Tai and started crying. Tai was shocked, and put his   
hands around her waist.   
  
"Sora, what's wrong?" Tai asked, comforting her.  
  
Sora looked up to Tai's face, and put on a weak smile. "I'm… really sorry… Tai." She sniffed  
and shook a little. She looked down, then looked back up. Her eyes were all tear streaked,  
and small tears were falling down her cheek. "I'm… just really… happy. This is… a really   
happy night." Sora stopped talking and hugged Tai again. Then she broke away.   
  
Sora tried looking away, but hen Tai grabbed her shoulder. She slowly turned towards him,   
but she was still looking down. Tai took his hand and put it under her chin. He slowly   
lifted her head up, so that he could stare into her eyes, those soft brown eyes, that   
looked like that they could hold thousands upon thousands of secrets. Sora quickly took   
breath in, then slowly let it out.   
  
Then Tai did something that he thought he'd never would be able to do in his entire life. He  
swiftly bent down and kissed Sora on the lips, then he whipped his head back up. He looked  
like he was just shot, and Sora looked surprised. Then Sora came up to Tai and kissed him   
on the lips to. This kiss lasted longer then ever. Time seemed to stop all together. His   
touch was warm and hers was soft. Everything was quiet. All troubles of the two were all   
forgotten.   
  
Then, the broke away, each with sweat running down their faces. . Tai was breathing heavily,  
and Sora seemed to stop breathing all together. Then they both smiled and laughed at the  
same time. Then they stopped. Tai looked up.  
  
"Well, I can only imagine how early in the morning it is now." Tai said with a small laugh "Um…  
wana like… um…" he paused all together and then he spat it out "Doyouwantmetowalkhomewithyou?"  
He said it so fast that Sora could barely understand. She smiled and nodded yes. Tai bolted  
up really fast and helped Sora up. Once up, a breeze kicked up. Tai took off his jacket and  
put it around Sora's shoulders, then he put his arm around her. Sora smiled as they started  
walking.   
  
The trees thinned out and buildings replaced them all together. The familiar smell of the   
city came back. The were half way to Sora's apartment, walking slowly on the pavement.  
  
Then they heard the screeching and smells of burning tire rubber. They looked down the   
street to see what it was, then they saw. A truck, a semi truck, was swerving in and out of  
the lanes. The driver was drunk, not noticing where he was going. They heard screams of   
other people on the street, and saw cars swerving trying to get out of the way of the truck.   
  
"Sora, on the count of three, I want you to run. Don't look back or anything, just run. I'll  
see you back at the apartment." Tai said, concentrating on the swerving truck.  
  
"But, I want to stay with you, I don't want to leave you!" Sora said, gripping Tai's   
shoulder.  
  
The truck was coming closer and closer, so close that the smell of burnt rubber would give   
you a headache. Sixteen buildings down, thirteen, the truck was coming fast.  
  
"One…" Tai started to count. Eleven buildings until the truck would be close to them.  
  
"Tai, no." Sora said, trying to back up with Tai. Ten buildings.  
  
"Two…" Tai still continuing to count down, ignoring Sora's pleads. Seven buildings.  
  
"Come on Tai! I don't want you to get hurt!" Sora almost screamed. Four buildings  
  
Tai was hesitating on three. Then it came out.  
  
"Three…" he whispered. One building away.  
  
Tai whipped around to see Sora still there, the truck heading straight for her.   
  
"Sora!" he shouted. He raced over to her, and knocked her out of the way. Sora fell, and   
scraped her knees.  
  
"Tai!" Sora screamed.   
  
Where Sora was standing, Tai was in her place. The truck hit Tai head on. Blood came out,   
covering the on part of the sidewalk, Tai's blood. Tai's body was dragged under the truck.   
The truck hit the building and debree fell down onto the street. Some covered Sora, and   
some of it cut her, but she didn't care. She was trying to get up, tears streaming from her  
eyes. The truck stopped moving, as Sora did get up to find Tai.  
  
"Tai! Tai! Oh god no…" Sora screamed.  
  
She looked and only found blood from Tai's body. Sora got down on her knees, ignoring the   
pain. She was crying harder then ever now. He tears looked like fallen raindrops on the   
pavement. Then she saw him. Tai was lying, facing up. His eyes were closed, and his body a  
bloody mangled mess. His chest was caved in where he was hit. Blood was coming from his   
mouth, gashes in his chest, all over his body. His arm was out stretched, as if trying to   
reach Sora.   
  
"No… no! Tai, wake up… please! Don't die on me, don't die." Sora was whispering the whole   
time, crying harder than ever. She out stretched her arm, trying to grab hold of his hand.  
She tried, and she tried, but she couldn't do it. The she gave up all of her strength   
trying to reach his hand. Then, her fingers brushed the tips of Tai's fingers. 'Just a   
little more.' She thought. She got it, her hand grasped onto Tai's. She held on like she   
never did before. "Tai, Tai… please wake up." She cried and she cried. She wished she   
could feel the life in his body, feel the warmth once more, just once. But she couldn't,  
all she felt was cold, dead flesh.  
  
Sirens were being heard in the distance, but Sora didn't care. The one thing in her life   
was gone, forever. Sora laid her head down, crying. Then rain fell as if Tai was saying a   
final farewell. 'He's in a better place now.' She thought. Her sight was blurred by tears   
'But, we didn't even get to say good bye.' Her head felt like it was going to split in two,  
it hurt so badly. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep.  
  
*Begin Sora's POV *  
  
It wasn't until eighteen hours later when I woke up. Actually, I only opened my eye half  
way. I saw light, so I woke up all together. I was in a bed, and I was some place I've   
seen before. I was out of my dress and now in a hospital nightgown. That's when Mimi came  
rushing into the room. She looked happy to see me, but she also looked sad at the same   
time.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you're awake and well." She whispered "Everyone else is her as well..."  
  
I wasn't listening. Images of the past night were flashing through my head. The truck,   
Tai's bloody body, the kiss... It felt like I went through hell and back. My heart was   
pounding slowly, and it was hurting really badly as it did. Then, the ultimate question   
that I wanted to ask came to my lips.  
  
"What... about Tai?" then I went all panicky "Is he okay? What about him? Is he alive?" I   
asked all at the same time  
  
Mimi's expression changed. She looked away from me, and I swore I saw tears starting to   
form in her eyes as well.  
  
"No..." I started to whisper "No, it... it... c-can't be. It just c-can't..." My eyes went   
all blurry with tears again.   
  
"He died at the site of the crash." Mimi started "I'm really sorry, Sora. He was a really   
good friend to all of us. Sora..." she lowered her voice to a whisper. She started to cry,   
and hurried out of the room.   
  
That's how I figured it out. I thought that she was lying, and that's what I kept saying to  
myself. I was rocking back and fourth very slowly. Then I broke down in tears. I buried my  
face in my hands. All the times we had together, gone. Everything, gone. All that's left  
were memories, memories of all the fun we've had together. Playing soccer, going to the   
digital world. All memories now. There was a quiet knock on the door to my room.  
  
"C-come in..." I stuttered silently  
  
The door opened, reviling the entire gang. Matt, Davis, Kari, and T.K. all had flowers for   
me. They all had solemn faces on. I smiled weekly, not having the voice to say hi.  
  
They all sat down and the ones who brought flowers gave them to me. I said a week thank   
you to them. Nothing was said. And I thought I felt bad, Kari looked worse. She was gasping  
for breath because she was crying so hard, and her eyes were red. She was resting her head  
on T.K's shoulder slightly crying. Matt broke the silence.  
  
"Sora, Kari. I'm really sorry, and I think I'm talking for all of us. He was a really good  
brother to you Kari, and friend, to all of us. Er..." he broke off.  
  
What else could he say? Nothing could be said about this, especially this.   
  
"When is the funeral?" I asked, not looking up.   
  
Kari looked up at me "Tomorrow, the day you get out of the hospital." She took a deep breath  
, but when she exhaled it was really choppy.  
  
I thought that worked out just peachy. But it would have been good; it'll give me one last   
chance to say good bye.  
  
We all talked about Tai and past things that he's done.  
  
"Remember that one time he was in the digital world and helped Davis out." T.K. said  
  
"Yeah..." Davis said  
  
It went on back and fourth like this for a long time. Hours passed and we talked long into   
the night. It was the only way the could get it off of everyone's chest's. We all felt a   
little better when we finished. Everyone said good bye to me so I could get some rest. But  
I didn't want to fall asleep. I laid in my bed, thinking. I didn't like the feeling of Tai  
gone. It felt so empty, like something was missing. I started to cry again, so I shoved   
everything about Tai out of my mind. But it was impossible. Every aspect of my life had   
some part of Tai in it. The tears came again, and I gave up on even trying to get rid of   
them. Adventually, I closed her eyes, and fell asleep.  
  
*End Sora's POV *  
  
Only four hours passed, and Sora woke up crying. She felt lonely and sad. Her head started  
to hurt again. Sora looked out of the window, seeing first light. The sky was just now   
turning pink and yellow. She watched the sun rise, then she remembered the one day...  
  
*Begin Flashback *  
  
"Tai, why do we have to get up now?" Sora said sleepily  
  
Tai laughed a little "Because, you all said you wanted to see the sun rise up here, well   
now's the time."  
  
"Four in the morning?" came Matt's voice  
  
"Joe, help me wake Izzy up, we're going to miss it!" Tai said, racing to Izzy's bed.  
  
They were all camping with their parents, who all decided to go to the same place. All of   
the adults were still sleeping, so they were the only ones up. It was two years after the   
Heighton View Terrace bombing.  
  
Joe was helping Tai to wake Izzy up, who was a heavy sleeper. Izzy snorted awake.  
  
"Huh?" he said stupidly  
  
"Be quiet or we can't see the sun rise." Tai whispered furiously  
  
Izzy looked at his watch. "But that's six minutes, forty five seconds, and thirty two   
milliseconds away."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We need to hurry. It everyone up?" Tai asked  
  
"Everyone is set to go." Kari said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Then lets head out!" Tai whispered.  
  
They all moved out of the tent, still in their nightclothes, heading to the hill. Tai was   
leading the group. They all looked like they were going to fall asleep again. Then they   
reached the top of the hill and waited. Nothing was happening and everyone was getting   
edgy.   
  
"Tai, I thought you said..." Mimi started to say  
  
"Shhh!" Tai hushed everyone  
  
Still nothing  
  
"That's it, I'm going back to..." Sora was about to say bed, but them the orange and pink rim  
of the sunrise started. Orange light covered them all, and they had to shield their eyes.  
  
"Told yah." Tai said, sitting down on the dewy grass.  
  
Everyone sat down on the grass, watching the sunrise. Sora sat down next to Tai, Kari on   
his lap, and Tai put his arm around her. Sora rested her head on his shoulder, and they   
watched it together.  
  
* End Flashback*  
  
Sora promptly turned away. She didn't want to remember. Tears stung her eyes as she laid  
back down onto her bed, falling back to sleep.  
  
Two hours later, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She woke up to see Matt, wearing a black  
suit. He had woken her up for the funeral of Tai.  
  
Sora nodded slowly, and got out of bed. On the lower part of her bed, there was a black   
dress. Matt left the room to let her change. She slowly slipped out of the nightgown. And   
put on the dress. When she only had it half way on, then she turned around to see herself   
in the mirror. She hadn't noticed before, but the places where the glass had hit her in the  
back were all bandaged up. She shook her head and put on the dress all the way. Then she   
looked at herself again in the mirror. It was a sleeveless dress, almost like the one she   
wore the night she and Tai went on that date. Sora held back the tears this time.  
  
Then, something dark green caught her eye. It was sitting on the chair right next to the   
hospital bed. Sora turned around to see what it was. It was so dark that she couldn't see  
clearly, so she went over to the chair. It was a jacket, Tai's jacket. Sora took hold of   
it and hugged it, ignoring the bloodstains. It smelled so much like Tai in every way. Sora  
then cried until she could cry no more. She sank down to the floor and cried. She stopped   
and slowly got up, her eyes all tear stricken.  
  
Sora walked slowly out of the door. Once outside, she saw everyone. They all kept their   
eyes low, not making any eye contact. The started walking out of the building. Five cars  
were there; two was filled with parents and the others for the kids. Sora, Kari, Davis,   
T.K, and Matt all climbed into the last one. The car cave a lurch and they started towards  
the funeral home. On question was nagging Sora's mind though, what about Agumon? How would  
he deal with Tai's death? As if reading her mind, T.K told her.  
  
"We've already told the other Digimon to tell Agumon about Tai. Izzy said that it might be   
possible that Agumon could see Tai before they bury him." T.K. said  
  
Sora nodded slowly. She looked out the window, watching the scenery go by. Then, the car   
stopped, they were there. They all climbed slowly out, Kari last. Once out, T.K. took Kari's  
hand into his. They all slowly walked forward, and into the building. It was cold inside,  
and everything seemed sad. Kari rushed away from the group, and soon Sora heard her   
weeping. Sora went to go look for her.  
  
After wandering around in halls for a while, Sora found Kari. She was in the main room,   
sitting on the steps next to the mantle. A coffin was lying on it; one of the one's where  
you can see through to the person inside. Sora looked up from Kari, to Tai's body. Tai  
was in a whit suit, all-nice and clean like nothing happened. The blood was cleaned away,  
but a few of the cuts could still be seen. His eyes were closed, and he wasn't moving.   
Sora wished she didn't look.   
  
She walked over to Kari, who was now talking as if Tai was right there with her.  
  
"Tai... why d-did you have to g-go?" she asked "I c-can't live like t-this." She stopped   
talking and cried some more.   
  
Sora bent down and sat on the step next to Kari. She put her hand on her shoulder "Kari,   
it's okay. Tai is in a better place now. He's watching over you and everyone else." She   
tried comforting her, but she almost started to cry.  
  
Kari almost stopped crying, but tears were still falling down her cheeks "B-but why, why  
d-did he have t-to go s-so soon?" she spoke silently  
  
Sora didn't really have an answer. She heard footsteps, and the funeral was starting, but   
she turned back to Kari. Kari looked up to Sora, and she nodded. They bother stood up and  
took their seats in the chairs, surrounding the mantle. No one said anything as people   
came in. It was really sad, a lot of people started crying. Sora just stood quietly and   
let the tears flow.  
  
*Two Days Later*   
  
"Tai, you should have seen Davis. He was making goals like they were going out of style.  
And Kari, Kari really misses you, she was with T.K the whole time, and her birthday was a  
little dampened because you weren't there, but I bet you were. She still had a great time."  
Came Sora's voice.  
  
A few hour after the ceremony, two days ago, the buried the casket that held Tai's body.   
Sora was visiting him now and talking about what happened during the two days he was gone.  
Tai's parents tried coming, but their plane was delayed thirteen hours. Kari needed help   
picking out the burial spot, and Sora suggested his favorite spot in the whole world, the   
little hill over looking the water and the city.   
  
Flowers covered every inch of his grave from family and friends. Sora's picture of the whole  
group was on there as well. Davis put Tai's goggles on there too. Davis said that they were  
rightfully Tai's and he gave them back to him. Carved at the top of the grave marker was  
the symbol of Courage, marking Tai's crest. Agumon and all the others came after the   
funeral, and put flowers on the grave stone as a final farewell.   
  
Sora's head whipped around at the sound of footsteps. She saw Kari, T.K. and Matt, all   
coming her way. She gave a weak wave, and turned back to the gravesite.  
  
"Hey, Sora." Matt said softly  
  
She nodded, not even looking at him. Kari came up to the grave stone and put a rose onto   
it. Then she stood up and looked at it.  
  
"He touched a lot of lives, Kari." T.K. said silently  
  
"I know." Kari whispered  
  
It was silent for a long time. It wasn't until the sun was setting in the west, that Sora   
spoke.  
  
"God's plans are difficult. When you think things are getting better, he changes the whole  
thing. It won't be long till we see him again." Sora stopped talking and turned away from   
the gravesite.   
  
Kari turned and started walking away. T.K. saw tears in her eyes. T.K. followed her, leaving  
Matt and Sora.   
  
"Well, I should be heading back. See you later Sora." Said Matt, stating to walk away as   
well.  
  
Sora nodded. As Matt left, she turned back to Tai's grave. She started thinking about all   
of the good times again. She sighed and sat down.  
  
Matt turned around to see if Sora had left. When he saw she hadn't, he raced back up to the  
gravesite. He saw Sora, still looking at Tai's grave stone. He stopped, not wanting to   
disturb her. He just watched her, looking at the gave stone. Then, he saw him, or at least   
he thought. Matt swore he saw Tai, standing right next to Sora. He blinked, and shook his   
head, then re looked. No one was there. He only saw Sora.   
  
"He can't be there, he just can't be. Unless..." Matt whispered to himself.   
  
Then, a soft breeze kicked up, as if Tai was answering Matt's question. Matt silently   
laughed.  
  
"You've got a funny way of saying yes." Matt said, and he walked away.  
  
Sora now was up, feeling a breeze. "Tai's here and I know he's okay." She whispered to   
herself. Then she turned around and started walking away from the grave. She left back to   
the city, back to her life, back to the way she knew it. But it would never be the same for  
Sora, not without Tai. When he died, he took a bit of everyone with him.  
  
**It's my first ever Tai/Sora fic! I hope it was really good. Please R&R your comments,   
goodand bad. TAI AND SORA, ALL THE WAY!**  



End file.
